In general, air cleaner arrangements are utilized to filter combustion air in streams for various engine applications, including for example, for vehicles and stationary engines. In general, the air cleaner arrangements include housings circumscribing internally received filter elements. Periodically, the filter elements need to be removed for servicing or replacement, as the elements become subject to loading of contaminants thereon, during use.